1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a jig for selecting a valve part number or a joint part number which is able to accurately and quickly select a desired valve or a joint for usage of a valve or a joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous kinds of valve or joint, for example, a valve for opening and closing a space (pipe) in which gas or water flows or a valve having a function of controlling the flow of gas or water, or a joint for connecting tubes. This wide variety of valve or joint enables a user to select the valve or joint most appropriately and effectively. When ordering a desired valve or joint from a valve or joint manufacturer, a user needs to order with using a valve part number or a joint part number attached thereto. However, it was difficult for a user to select these valve or joint part numbers effectively. For example, after a user spent a lot of effort to search a desired valve part number in a huge volume of catalog for the selection of the desired valve part number, and then a user could select the desired valve. For this reason, time and effort are required for selecting a valve part number after deciding the valve for use. Further, it would happen to a user to order a valve or a joint with wrong part number.
To solve these problems, a jig for quickly and efficiently selecting a valve part number or a joint part number has been required in a field.
In view of the above-described circumstances, the applicant of the invention discloses a jig in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-164550 described below for selecting a part number of a valve or joint.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-164550 provides a jig for selecting a valve or joint part number represented by a combination of symbols. Each symbol corresponds to a selected condition from a plurality of conditions required for a selection of the valve or joint. Examples 1 to 4 below are shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-164550.